Twins
by Redheaded Witch
Summary: Family can never be trusted, espesially when they use Tim Scam against me. sam/scam, RxR
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey i decided that TS needed another fanfic, i was getting bored with twilight so i wrote this up. enjoy!**

**disclamer: i don't own TS, or twilight!**

**Twins**

**Denver, 12:46am-**

A dark shadow appears in front of the Denver Art Museum, and then two more run out into the deathly quiet park.

"Are you sure about this," said the second shadow, his blue eyes showing concern of the scene.

"I know it's in there," said the first shadow, her mint green eyes pierce through his soft ones, "I've done all of my research."

"Well, let's hope it didn't come from myspace this time," the third figure giggled, her soft hazel eyes never once showed insanity.

"Whatever, that was a mistake," then the three headed inside, upon entering they went straight to the contemporary art exhibit. They looked and finally stopped in front of a circular disc.

"Found it," the Mint eyed girl stepped passed the barrier and the alarm sounded, "Dammit!!"

She took out some sort of package and lifted the disc off the wall, behind it was a microchip, she took it, looked at the security camera and with a bright blue flash they were all gone.

**Mali- U 9:46pm**

"GIRLS!" yells the tall blonde of the three girls who lived in the top penthouse of Mali-U, "where are you?"

Groaning in her hiding place Sam walked out of her room and slumped on the couch, her red hair all wet from just taking a shower. Alex still asleep from her nap was on the floor cuddling a pillow.

"What do you want cover," she growls at her, "This is interrupting my study time for finals."

Clover sighed, "Oh Sammy who cares about that I met one of the new kids today, supposedly they are from Colorado."

"Really," said Sam, "are they from Aspen or county of delusion."

"Come on Sammy they're REEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAALLLLLLLL!!" all of the girls, who were awake screamed as the WOOHP tunnel opened under them. They landed on top of a Victorian red coach, Alex groaning at the sudden awakening.

"Jerry what now," Clover rubs her neck as they get situated on the small coach.

"Well Clover, one of the most important computer programs of the modern era was stolen only an hour ago," the British director glared at them, each one looked ragged from the previous mission.

"You don't mean…" Sam was visibly shaking, "the one that could end the fossil fuel crisis."

"Yes Sam that very one, here is the picture the security camera got of the thieves,"

It was of three young people, obviously the spies' age; the two who weren't looking at the camera were getting ready to leave. But the one who was looking at the camera was all too familiar for one spy.

"Jerry, are you sure this is right?" her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Sam, this picture just came in, I'm sorry only the eyes show but that is all we could get of the face," he furrowed his eyebrows, "why do you care?"

"It's just I only know one other person who has those kind of eyes, that mintish color, but I must be mistaken please continue," shrugging it off.

"Okay your gadgets are Laser Lipstick, Ice Queen Perfume, and just-sticky-enough gloves," he handed them their gadgets and they looked around.

"Bye girls," he pressed a button and they were off.

"NOT COOOOOOOLLL!!" Their screams faded into the tunnel.

We were in the normal woohp jet, the redhead sighed, she was going to regret coming to Colorado, and her extended family lived there, including the insane super genius cousin of hers. Also known as "Riley" because she was how you would call it, twins. Their mothers, who at the same moment had the girls at the same hospital, gave them the same first names, and so on. But the only difference was she was somewhat insane and evil. Sam was the good child, "Riley" now she was the Devil.

Sam thought of her vacations there, _her mint eyes were so creepy that when I would go out there I couldn't look into them; they showed her soul, a dark place to be. Other then that she was amazing, she was smarter then I, prettier, and more popular, sometimes when she wasn't plotting in her head she was the nicest person ever. _Sam looked her file up on the WOOHP database, she had a record, it was only one thing, and she murdered her own parents.

Nobody new of it of course, she was smart enough to burn the body, house, everything. She then moved to Kansas where we never saw her again. They caught her though, her mug shot was creepy, she was smirking, like Tim Scam would smirk, it said everything. That she could get out anyway, which she did, and was never seen again.

All of a sudden the computer turned off and Sam was flying through the thin air of Colorado, Alex and Clover were screaming next to her, we deployed our jet pack and we safely made it all the way down to the Art museum.

"Okay let's change into reporters so the FBI isn't down our throats," getting out her X-powder she changed into a photographers jacket, with skinny jeans and a t-shirt. Then they waited in the long line of reporters already there.

**Denver Art Museum- 3:45am- Sam's POV**

"Ugh why are we here so early?" Alex groaned at the still dark crime site, "I mean it's not that hard to wait till 6."

I shook my head and went inside, it was crawling with FBI, CIA, and secret service agents.

"Remember we are reporters," I whisper to my friends as we head to the chief investigator.

"Um excuse me are you Donavan Grove?" he looked up and smirked, "I'm Violet from the Denver Post."

"Nice to meet you but I'm afraid you can't come in sorry," he turned back to his work, clover pushed me aside.

"Ah, hello, we are also from the FBI, please you can let us through," clover menacingly whispered in his ear.

"Oh go right ahead then," she brushed her nails.

"That's how you do it," the girls laugh and head into the art exhibit. I was studying the plate when Alex shouted to me.

"Sammy I got something," she picked up a piece of hair, "scan it for anything."

I took it and set it on my x-powder it scanned it and it showed the impossible, "Oh my gawd, Alex I know who did this."

"What? How?" her face contorted into what seemed to be serious as she could get.

"Because, I'm related to her, we have to get back to WOOHP." We called Jerry of our find and he arrived to help out with the scene. We eventually arrived back at WOOHP, he showed Alex and Clover who we were up against.

"She must have some help with keeping her in hiding, it's been like 7 years since, you know," I shook at the memory of the funeral, "could it be Tim Scam?"

"Well, um," he was averting our gazes, "girls I forgot to tell you that he escaped about and hour ago, since you were looking for a much more insane villain I thought it wouldn't matter," he laughed nervously.

We all turned red with anger, he had just been put back in jail about three days ago, and I had sacrificed something very important to me to have it happen.

"Jerry, I had to sacrifice my --," but Clover covered my mouth, they were holding me back.

"Sam, I know but riley is a much bigger issue, she has plans we believe to enslave every authority figure on the planet by inserting them into the internet mainframe," he was sweating, and then a ping rang from the computer, "well we have a video feed."

_Is it on? Dammit just tell me?!_ The girl turned around and I saw my worst fear, her hair was short and curly her bangs off to the side, but I was looking in her Mint Green eyes.

_AH!! Sammy it's so nice to see my goody- goody bitch of a cousin again, _she put her hand on her chest, _and it warms my heart to see you. Wait I don't have a heart._

She then calls for someone to come forward, _I heard that you love this man, am I right?_

_He really is quite evil for you Samantha. _Out of the background I hear Scam's voice, he was laughing.

_I know he is your enemy I've been watching you, all of you, my eyes can see all, didn't Sammy tell you that? Guess not._ She shrugged and put a picture up on the screen. _See this program; I know Jerry and Sammy know but Clover can you tell me what this is?_

Clover shook her head, Riley looked at Alex, the same answer, _Wow, well this program can transfer people from one spot to another, it is also known as teleportation. It splits you electrons, neutrons, and protons apart and sends you to another receiver where you are put back together. Let me demonstrate, Sammy come touch the Screen…_

I hesitantly walked up to the screen, touched it and in deathly scream, felt my body being ripped apart. In the background I heard Alex and clover run towards me but the electron shield was to strong for them to get through.

_Geez Samantha, I thought you were smarter then that to trust me. ME! The true villain of villains! Just call me… Devil…_

Then I fell unconscious seeing the two different shades of Green eyes looking down at me.

* * *

**Hey hoped you liked it, you can review if you want idc, ill just keep addin cahps anyway!**

**Choa!**

**Red**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

AN: hey thanks for the hits peeps! And to my reviewers! Here is numerous Two, 2, II, etc…

Disclaimer: i don't own TS or Heaven by Angels & Airwaves

* * *

**Twins**

**Unknown Location in Europe- 4:34am**

It was really working, like actually working! Right before my eyes on the computer screen's Web Cam my stupid little cousin was dissipating right in front of her friend's eyes. And next to me in the receiving end she is appearing on the floor, even if it was a hologram of what was happening across the pond. This was all too good. Finally I will have my revenge, but as basking in my new found glory I see Tim Scam, who was merely bait, stare down at the girl.

"Tim?" he turns around and freezes, in my hands were a set of keys, "why don't you go find your mansion I promised you. And just an FYI if I find you in a one mile radius of this building I will kill your precious little gift I got for you."

He looks down at **Her**, I walk over as she is completely transferred over, and only opening her eyes to slits she looks at us. Then slowly her body went limp, her chest rising and falling in a slow steady pattern. He hesitantly picked her up and walked out, what sucked for him was that wasn't the same person, only a solid hologram of the one in New York.

Once Scam was successfully out of the house I called for Holland in New York.

"Sami?" his voice made my heart flutter, "hey someone wants to talk to y--," the phone as I heard was ripped away from him, "Where are you? Come on I want to know I saw you here, and Scam too…where is he, I need to talk to him."

"So many god damn questions, first you saw the hologram of us to get you confused, where I am is non of you prissy business, and Scam thinks you're with him," she gasped , "so if you don't mind I have important business to speak with Holland?"

"Sami," Holland's voice unnerved me, "what are we going to do, last time this happened you were found, and should we begin phase 2?"

I pulled myself together, "yes, let's begin phase 2 but first put her in her place till the plane arrives. I don't want her to know of what is going on, and where is Meghan?"

He paused I could here screaming in the background.

"She is taking care of the problem." Then with a click it ended.

"Phase two, subject President of United States, objective, successfully upload him in cyber space till further modifications are met," I snickered, "everything is going perfectly…"

**W.O.O.H.P. - 7:56am**

"W-what just happened," I was stunned, right before my blue eyes I just saw a person literally be, 'de-moleculed'?

"Clover, I believe we have a bigger issue right now," glaring daggers at him I let Jerry continue, "the President of our country has gone missing, and literally he was at his desk then the next he wasn't."

"Wait, how could nobody see what happened, doesn't he have like hired stalkers?" Alex questioned, completely oblivious that they probably weren't in the room.

"Precisely Alex, that is why you two are going to go to the White House," he turned around, "you will have your gadgets that I gave you from the last mission and hover boards, UPWATI, and cable bungee belts. While you are doing that we will try to find Samantha and her twisted relative."

"Jer, can we please help with finding Sam, I MMEEEAA--," then all we could see was rushing air and metal, with an ass crunching landing the jet took off, this was going to be very boring.

"I sure miss Sammie," next to me was Alex, I could see her eyes watering up, "I mean I could almost feel that same pain as her. Why don't we just go find her after the president," she looked into my eyes.

"Alex, that is exactly what we are going to do," I then proceeded to go onto the WOOHP database for more information just like Sammie did when we went to Denver.

"Alex! It says here that she is accompanied by two other very deranged criminals, one by the name of Holland Callaway," his picture showed and image of a boy near or older our age, his dark brown hair had blue tips, he although had strikingly sky blue eyes, "wow he's cute. It says that he was helping her escape but he was a CIA operative at the time he shot the director. Then also there is Meghan McCaslure," her pictured popped up as a blonde, it was in a bob type cut, there were streaks of pink in it, very punk rocker to me, her eyes were a very deep hazel, almost honey, color, "it says she is a very successful hacker, and she caused a blackout for four days in New York City, then found Holland Callaway with her in London where they started hunting for the chip. Now that's odd, it says here that the girl that took Sammie is still in custody."

I looked even deeper to find a foreign firewall blocking the real information on this "Riley" person.

"Clover let me try, this Meghan person might be able to put up a firewall," she then easily tore down the firewall, "but Alex can take it down just as easy."

"Okay so here it is," I scrolled down it was 49 pages of information, "wow, she has some dirt, okay so her name is Samantha, just like Sammie, last name is Unknown for some reason," then an image popped up, "Oh my god, this is the real "Riley"?"

The image showed Sammie, and the other girl, both were about 12, Sam was smiling her emerald eyes looking at the camera, her hair long and straight, while in contrast, this 'Riley' person had short curly hair, the strange thing was is that her mint green eyes had a very dark green circle around the outside. Another popped up and it was fairly descent, her hair just a tad bit longer, eyes though were a total mint green.

"It says here that when she was younger they never had any problems with attitude, oh get this, when she was 12 years old she murdered her mother, and brother. Her father I guess is still technically missing. They eventually caught her when she was visiting family when an anonymous source disclosed her location. They say it was her mysteriously strange 'Twin' cousin. The first of their kind the two 'sisters' look almost exactly the same just that they had completely different eye color and personalities," it was our Sammie who ratted this poor girl out, I couldn't stop now, "Samantha Riley or Riley as she preferred was always the higher of the two relatives, there is nothing else on why she went so demented after that," Alex's mouth was just wide open.

"This girl has some serious shit wrong with her," she backed away from the computer and we heard that we were approaching DC, "okay after we figure this out and find Sammie we are having a serious conversation with her about this…"

Then the door opened and we jumped.

**New York City, NY- 1:45pm --Holland's POV**

I sat atop the mansion's roof in our house in the upper district of the city, the big apple busy and noisy as usual, but it was faint since we were far enough away. I was watching the skies, waiting for Sam to come home. I was listening to my ipod, mostly to Heaven by Angels& Airwaves; the song really helped me think.

Then in the house I heard our guest yell at Meghan again, she was really stubborn, just like our Sam. I sighed Sam wasn't going to be here for another ten hours, and Phase 3 was soon to begin. We were going to kidnap someone important; she said it was a leader of a secret organization. I really didn't care, it wasn't going to fail, he was, the leader, he would fail at rescuing one of his top spies. Jerry Lewis would fall…

**AN: LOL Whats goin to happen to Jerry? UH oH, same as always keep on readin!**

**Choa!**

**Redheaded Devil**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, srry it took so long jus i've been busy, like falling down about ten steps of stairs at school, havin my knee all jacked, lots of homework, math shit, well here is Nemaro 3, #3, III, tois, tres, etc... Oh and thank you to my reviewers and hit peeps, i really appreciate it.**

Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas totally spies (i luv being in 201 french)

* * *

**Twins**

**Above the Atlantic Ocean- 8:45pm**

My eyes kept closing; I hadn't slept in days, mostly to prepare for what we were going to do. Sighing I thought of my life to pass the time.

…_I was twelve; I was in sixth grade, walking home to see my cousin who arrived this afternoon. Being happy like I usually was, I walked up my driveway. But when entering the house there was a gunshot, dropping everything I ran upstairs. In front of me was my father, __**over**__ my mother's body, cold and dead. _

"_W-what?" I shook, looking into my dad's eyes I saw something bad, he raised his gun and shot it again, I felt something hot and painful enter my stomach, looking down I saw a whole. He then gave me the gun, I stared at it._

"_Kill your brother," his face impassive._

"_Dad?" coming up the steps was Erin my older brother his light brown hair wet from a shower, "oh my god, Sam get out now, NO--,"but he was cut off when I shoot him in the chest._

"_Good Girl, see what you did," he gestured to the dead around us, "because you were too good to them they had to die. No Good deed always goes unpunished. And you will be blamed for it."_

_Taking the gun to me he calls 911, I collapse as he runs with me out of the house. I remember the house burning. Then I remember waking up in a hospital, there was a police officer there. When ever I tried to talk he would sedate me. That's when it happened, that's when I turned. Remembering my dad's words I decided to keep going with this 'bad girl' thing... _

Shaking at the memory I decide to try and fall asleep, but do to stress that doesn't happen,

_I was in Kansas for a family reunion, nobody liked me, and they all thought I was insane, except for my cousin. She informed me what had happened when they found me, I was covered in blood, the gun was analyzed but my blood had contaminated it. They never suspected a thing; they probably thought the murderer shot me. But then she said they suspected me and where looking for me. _

"_Sam, I want to show you something," so I walk into the forest and turn around, "let me show you my scar."_

_Lifting up my shirt there was a white blotchy spot where there was a bullet._

"_And for your record, I did help with the murder, my dad did It then I shot my brother," she shivered, I told her of all the things after that incident, on how I met Holland, how we were so happy, I could see her visibly shaking, "and now that I told you, I will have to kill you…"taking out a knife I tied to get her heart but she jumped and I stabbed her in the leg. She looked in my eyes; all she probably saw was a glazed look, which would haunt her forever._

_She screamed, and we were only a few feet in the forest, my uncles held me down until the police came. Sam looking at me with fear, from then on I would get revenge, nobody gets away with my secrets and lives. _

Growling I got up and walked to the bar, I made myself a drink and proceeded to watch the president get sucked into our holding cell in the internet. Picking up my cell I called Holland, my plane was landing and I needed to talk to him fast.

**Washington DC, White House 12:00pm**

We looked all over the stupid room and found nothing, absolutely zero, after leaving my X-powder rang.

"What Jerry? You sent us to find nothing, remember we are trying to track Sam's evil twin, hello, and smart level way up there!" he frowned.

"Girls, I need you to protect the net victim, oh and Tim Scam is back in the US, he is near upstate New York, I sent Brittany after him so you girls could look for Samantha," he cleared he throat and continued, "you have two days then you have to come back."

We stood there at the blank screen, "Finally something worth doing, lets get to upstate quick."

And with that they activated their jetpacks and took flight.

**Upstate New York 12:39pm**

I finally reached the house were Riley had been keeping Sam; I could here her screaming easily. I looked in the window and there was another girl in the window. I looked back to Sam, I see her in a chair, bond with zip ties. The blonde I could see was getting bored. While the girl looked at her nails I jumped in the window.

"If you even think of fighting me it will be a bad idea," I was talking to both girls, the blonde remained in her place as I picked up Sam, and she blushed.

"Why did you come?" she whispered in my ear, I put my finger to her mouth. Using my knife I cut the zip ties on her wrists, and set her down.

"Not now, we have to get out of here," I rushed to the door and kicked it open, noticing the blonde reaching for her phone I kick it out of her hand. She immediately runs for it but doing a reverse back kick I hit her throat. This causing her to collapse she coughs and I make a run for it, Sam in tow.

I get into Riley's car, which to my dismay is a Mini Cooper S, but I was stopped by Sam, she motions for me to go to the passenger seat. So I do and she sits in the driver's position.

"We might be taking her car but I still abide to her rules, even after all these years, no male drives **her** car," I chuckle and we start the car and drive off. The drive was quiet; she was still upset over the last time we met. Which must to her dismay she liked, no matter what I had to cost, even when her friends found her.

"Tim, why did you come to get me out?" her eyes straight ahead on the road, "wait, first why did you have to come that night when…"

I could see her eyes well up, "shh, it's okay, I came that night because, and I felt that I could be better, for you, just you. And I came to get you out so Riley's plans would be set back."

She turned her head and shook her head in a questioning matter, I could see the confusion.

"Wait, you want to be a better person? Tim, you have always been the better person, you just never showed it. And how did you escape Jerry, again?"

I laughed, and smiled at her, "well, I made a compromise with Jerry, I knew about Riley way before you knew she was out to get you, so he let me back into WOOHP with a clean slate after that night."

She nodded and looked back at the road; we were entering the highway, which was quiet for this hour.

"Well, I was sort of angry at you Tim, you sort of stole my heart, like metaphorically, not actually ripping my heart out," she did the hand motion of ripping out a heart, "when you told me that you loved me I felt so weird inside, like I finally felt like I had someone who would protect me."

I was shocked, she wasn't mad, not one bit, more like how I felt when I first met her. It was love. Something that you had to follow or it will torment you for all eternity.

**JFK Airport 3:45pm-**

"Finally I'm out of Europe, I think the time change is just to wierd for me," I look at Holland, he knows what I was going to say next, phase three was about to begin, and it was going to start with Jerry, Grandpa Jerry to be exact.

* * *

**AN: hoped ya liked it number four will be on the way, jus not to soon, homecoming's comin up.**

****

**Ps: Poison's Ivy did this chap answer your question about Sam?**

AN2: Oh by de way, the thing about jerry will happen in de next chap, so be prepared for a shocker!

Redheaded Devil


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: OMG i am so sorry about how long it took to update this, but i've been busy, i thank my friends for ideas... R&R. Here is the fourth instalment. Quatre, IV, Quatro, Four...**

Twins

Surprises

**Upstate New York- 3:45 PM**

When I got to the house I was already in a pissy mood, Holland told me that Sam was being a total pain. This would soon be cleared up easily.

"Holland," he looks at me as we pull up to the house, "where's my car?"

We rush inside to see Meghan on the floor in such a coughing fit you would think she was dying. She pointed and I look out the window, which was open, and see the muddy footprints.

"Shit," I scowl, "they just had to escape."

I head to my room, which was just a loft with a bunch of books, I went to the bed and crashed, I looked at the ceiling, I hated this insomnia I picked up over the years, then I felt something roll down my cheek. I lifted my hand and felt a tear, I smiled, I was thinking of HIM, of the one before Holland.

"Oh I do miss you so much..." then I finally fell asleep.

**WOOHP- 11:54 AM**

When the girls arrived I gave them the news.

"Jerry we didn't have any luck when we were there, it was like a waste of time," my blond agent crossed her legs and scowled.

"Clover I have to say something, we just got a message I would like you guys to see."

I turned it on and it started playing.

"_Clover, Alex, I just wanted to warn you about something, um Tim Scam isn't our problem anymore," she looked to her right, "Right now you need to find riley, we will be back in Cali in a couple of days to a week so see you soon!"_

The girls were stunned, either from telling them to look for riley or that she was with Timothy.

"Jerry, why is Sam with SCAM?!" Alex was yelling which you don't come across very often.

I cleared my throat and told them the story, when I was finished they slumped in their seats.

"What now jerry, this Riley person we barely know about and her file just says she is insane," she rolled her eyes, "and it says she used to be good."

"Well your lucky girls because I just know a lot about her," they scrunched their faces in confusion, "well girls I am her grandfather after all."

Then Alex and Clover fainted.

**Upstate New York- 8:31 PM**

I woke up with every muscle in my body aching, I cracked my back a nd got up, when I looked around the house neither Meghan or Holland was here. Sighing I logged onto Face book for the first time in a long time. I looked and saw HE was still my friend and was on, I clicked on his face to have a talk bubble to come up.

**Samantha: Eli? Is that you?**

Eli: Sam?

**Samantha: Eli!! Im so srry 4 not telling you about all of wat happened…**

Eli: Shhh, it's okay where are you im in NYC…

**Samantha: OMG im in upstate want to meet at our spot??**

Eli: I wouldn't miss it for the world! ;) be there at 10 k?

**Samantha: Yeah!! :#) I can't wait to see you!**

Eli: k ttyl! Bye… luv u

**Samantha: bye… luv you too**

Eli: :)

**Samantha: :)**

I logged off and got all of my stuff, excluding my gun, there would be no need for it, my heart was racing, my mind racing, and I was blushing to no end.

**WOOHP -1:45PM**

When the girls awoke I contacted one of my closest agents that the girls needed to meet.

"Jer, who are we meeting again?" clover was just oblivious of the situation.

"Clover, he is probably the closest to Riley during her time in Kansas, and he just so happens to be a WOOHP agent."

Then he walked in, I hadn't seen him in years, immediately the girls squealed, I forgot Eli was a famous actor. He was tall, lean, had semi short blond hair and blue eyes, he bowed to the girls and looked at me.

"Sir, what is it you contacted me for?" he stood erect.

"Eli, we want you to capture Samantha," he shook.

"Wait, as in Samantha f-from high school," he mumbled something under his breath and blushed, "I'll do it."

"Good, you know how to contact her?" he nodded, I could see his pain in his eyes, this could hurt him badly.

I woohped the girls out and had Eli sit down, "I know you feel obliged to do this but you don't have too."

"it's just I don't want to hurt her, I mean I know she is still a sweet girl, and if I saw her cry one more time, I don't think my heart could stand it," he held his head in his hands.

"You have until ten to get in contact with her without calling," then I woohped him out.

**Las Angeles -4: 20Pm**

I couldn't stand it, I was looking at my high school face book, staring at her image at the last thing she sent me, I read over and over the words she wrote on the wall nearly 10 years ago.

_Hey Eli,_

_I just wanted to let you know that I love you so much, but because of that I have to leave you, I'm as sorry and depressed as ever to say that. I'm crying in and out as I type this, but please don't come look for me unless I ask you too. Remember Forever._

_Samantha 3 _

When I read it now I was getting excited, I was going to see her again, I hoped she remembered me then a talk bubble popped up and I literally crapped my pants.

**Samantha: Eli? Is that you?**

**NYC, Kokuro, Broadway -10:02 PM**

I sat there waiting to see if she was coming, then my watched beeped.

"Jerry if she walks in I will be totally blown," but I realized it was Clover, "oh what do you want."

"Just remember what jerry said about the whole knock out drink thing," she then logged off.

Just as I looked up I saw her, she had her hair straight and in the same bob cut when I saw her last, her face was just as I remembered just older and silky smooth. She walked over and sat down.

"Eli?" her eyes met mine and it was like love at first sight again, but her regular total mint green eyes, which I learned changed on her attitude, had the dark green ring around the iris, this was Sam. And she knew this was me… just like how it was before the incident that changed our lives forever…

* * *

**AN: Hey hoped you liked it since it took me so long to get to typing it. Don't worry there will be conflict soon...Real soon**

**PS: thank you to my hitters, visoters and reviewers you brighten my days**

**Redheaded Devil**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: WOW it's been awhile hasn't it??? Maybe it's because I have finals coming up and the fact my friends are begging me to just work on my freelance story, it's kind of scary in a sense of mind. Well I give you I think; I can't remember….here is the nest installment of Twins…..**

**Disclaimer: I may look like Sam but that doesn't mean TS is mine…. Which it isn't so don't sue**

**Twins Chapter 5**

* * *

We didn't talk for awhile but looked at each other to soak it in, she kept looking into my eyes, which she could tell had seen a lot, I looked into hers and saw the pain that she had to go through for probably the last decade of her very difficult life. I wanted to tell her about her brother but Jerry and the rest of WOOHP had told me not too, sad in a sense that her own family that she thinks is dead is actually alive, if you would call him that.

"Eli?" her eyes met mine again and it was like love at first sight again, but her regular total mint green eyes, which I learned changed on her attitude, had the dark green ring around the iris, this was Sam. And she knew this was me… just like how it was before the incident that changed our lives forever…

"So you ready to eat?" she sits down and nods, "what would you like to drink?"

"The usual ice tea with sugar," she smiled and I went and got her the tea, but as the sugar was being put in my watch went off.

"What?!" Clover was looking back at me.

"Come on do it!! It's in the green sugar packet in the tub to your left," she then clicked off; I picked up the packet and took it back to Sam with the drink.

"Thanks, what's with the green packet? Can I have it because you usually put to less of sugar in mine," but before I could protest she grabbed it dumped it in her drink and took a sip.

"Oh yeah that's much…better…" then she collapsed on the floor, people stared and I said, "Sorry she's a bit tired."

I picked her up and carried her to my car, where Clover and Alex were waiting to take her in. When they put her in handcuffs I put my head in my hands, _I'm so ashamed, I just turned in the only girl I've like and when she figures out I did this she will hate me for the rest of my life._

I hopped in the back of the van they were driving and slumped in the only other seat, looking back from the passenger side was Alex; looking into her eyes she knew immediately what I felt of this situation.

"Unnnh, Eli don't worry there are other fish in the sea that aren't as sadistic and almost devil like in the world," noticing that it didn't make me feel any better then I already do she turned around.

"_Yeah but I didn't fall for the sadistic girl you think she is,_" I then leaned my head back and fell asleep, listening to the soft hum of the van's motor.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of the van's brakes squealing from the wear Clover was putting on them. Looking up through the window I spy five people standing in the street, two of them I recognized.

"No, we have to get to WOOHP NOW!!!" Clover and Alex looked back and gave me that look like, what the hell?

"See those two, the brown and green haired? His name is Holland, he is ex CIA, if you cross I'm he knows more then you, the blonde her name is Meghan, she can hack into anything, sometimes if you have a computer chip in your skull, she can hack into that and make you do her bidding, they are all very, very evil people," before I even finished Alex had Jerry on her X-Powder.

"JER!!! We need Red over here at WOOHP ASAP!!!!"

"Girls have Eli fly her here it's the best we can do we will get there soon enough to help you," getting his message I picked up Sam who was still asleep and walked out of the van.

The sun was blazing down on us, from the habitat around us I noticed we were in southern Utah, taking a running start I flew off into the sky as gun fire erupted below. I didn't look back, all I could here was Alex and Clover screaming, and when I was finally far enough away I flew even faster hoping that Sam wouldn't awaken while I was flying.

**WOOHP- **12:23 PM

Franticly pacing around the room looking at the scene unfolding through Clover's X-Powder. Which she had placed on top of the dash; but the image was horrifying their was blood all over the ground. I was worried; the last thing that we saw was Clover being taken away by Holland, Meghan, and their men. Alex I saw had taken a bullet to the leg and was crawling back to the van.

"Jerry?" turning around I see Eli, I hadn't seen him in years, he apparently grew up, but what was on his back was HER, carrying her like a four year old wanting a piggy back ride. "Will you please take her and then let me leave?"

I looked from jerry to Eli and back but nothing in all my knowledge could I understand what was going through these two males head's.

"_Sam don't overwork yourself, you need to know the back story Jerry will tell you soon enough,"_ hearing Tim's voice calmed my senses but not until I heard a slight mumble from HER.

"_Don't….no….Erin….blood," _I took a step closer but she was carried away by a guard, confused as to what she said I looked at Jerry for help, he nodded and turned on a different screen. What I saw almost made me throw up; it seemed that WOOHP had been there when Sam was "found".

What was before my emerald green eyes was a picture of Sam being stabbed by my uncle, my aunt on the floor in the background, and my cousin Erin crawling towards Sam.

"Jerry? What is this?" but Jerry wasn't going to answer my question.

"Well cousin, let me tell you the real story," turning around I came face to face with my supposedly dead cousin. But he only thing that was different was that I could see was that he looked hardened and ready for revenge…

* * *

**AN: BAM! It's done, Oooo why is her bro alive??? What's with this picture??? Who is her father???? All will be done in……..idk you'll just have to wait. MUAHAHAHAH….jk….R&R!!**

**Choa!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm very happy to admit that this is yet another chapter in my ever continuing story… just to warn you while I was writing this I was listening to some very creepy music, so if it gets disturbing please tell me. And POV's will be said every time the place changes whether or not they stay the same. **

**PS: I thought this might help (Sam from show is Sam's POV, my Sam is Samantha's POV) **

* * *

**WOOHP – 1:32 PM Sam's POV**

My mouth opens a bit I blink two to three times before I realize that I had a really stupid look on my face. Erin I noticed looked like his right eye underneath the lens of his eye was metallic. Like it wasn't real, he walked over to the picture, his walk was smoother then anything I had seen before.

"So, cousin, what did my sister tell you of this night?" he turned around and his metallic eye flashed, flinching away from his stare I try to remember.

"S-she told me that she shot and killed you, b-but that's all I can think of," he started to walk over to me, Tim even though he wasn't anywhere near me, I could feel tense up. I was scared of him; his stare was that of poltergeist, something that wants to take over.

"Well, cousin, that man you see stabbing my sister, is my father," he put his hand on my shoulder, it was cold as ice, even through my shirt, "he I might add is very persuasive."

He then without knowing took out a piece of paper, "this man I want you to stay away from, he is out there, in the shadows, waiting, he changed my sister beyond recognition. And he will do the same to you, what he does is get into your head, spin false information about the ones you love inside your semi conscious mind."

His finger was tracing circle around my body as he walked around me, every time his finger touched my open arm I shivered, not from the cold, but that a very mysterious very almost ghost like figure was touching me.

"Oh, cousin…don't be afraid, what your learning about right now can help you survive," he chuckled a bit then went on talking about my uncle. What I realized is that I had never seen him, only my aunt; he was a mystery to me.

"So can we continue," he cocks his head and smiles, it was a crooked smile one that would scare small children and give them nightmares. I slowly nod.

"Good," he then pulls out a picture and places it in my hand. Turning it around I see a picture, of course, but it wasn't any ordinary picture. I had seen this man before; many times actually, he lived in my neighbor hood and would walk me home sometimes during the night if I was alone. He would talk to me and I would talk back, I seemed comfortable around him. He had semi short dirty blonde hair, his eyes were a comforting light blue, none of which you see very often. He was smiling, light shined out from his face, and then I started coming back to this world. I started realizing that Erin was talking while I was in my own little world.

"So did you get all of that," I had to nod so he would just stop, "just remember stay away from that man, for he even though nice, polite and kind, killed my mother and changed my sister, for remember he is your uncle."

Then I walked over to our couch and I sat down, taking it all in was a pain, Erin I had noticed started murmuring to him self. Straining to hear what he said I only got five words.

"She'll never suspect a thing," then he slinked out of the room and down the hall.

"Sam," I turn again to see Alex, her leg bloody from the wound, "they have Clover."

* * *

**Evergreen, Colorado**- 3:23 PM Clover's POV

When they took me back to their place I was immediately put in some weird room, it looked like a doctor's office just big, and more depressing. I was really tired from the fight, and my shoulder was hurting from the two shots that one of the three I didn't know gave to me. My eyes were slowly closing when the lights came back on, squinting I tried not to squirm, I heard distant voices, but everything was fading. Then it all went black.

6:25 PM

When I woke up I was in a bed, groaning I sit up, but someones hand pushes me back down.

"Please you must rest," I was awake now, looking towards the voice I see a boy, his eyes a dark hazel, "please just rest, I'm very sorry one of my men shot you, it's just we were trying to get our friend back."

He then came closer into the dim light and I saw that he had jet black hair with white tips, he was gorgeous.

"What's your name?" he shushed me and smiled, "don't worry Clover, all will be revealed to you in no time, but for now I want you to rest, I have to go, I'm not supposed to be here."

Then he got up and walked across the room, my eyes following his every move I slowly drift back to sleep.

* * *

**WOOHP- 5:34 PM** Samantha's POV

I was groggy, and my head hurt really badly, the last thing I could remember was drinking that tea and then passing out. Looking down I see a cold metal floor, sighing, I knew I was back at WOOHP, what also gave it away was the glass door that stood locked in front of me. I try to stand only to find myself in a chair, but not just any chair, one that holds you in until they let you go. My hands were free, so I just decided to stare at them, I was lost.

"_I'm not just lost thought, you made me lost," _those words echoed through my brain so many times after the incident, I had two versions of the story, the one that blames me and the one that blames Erin. It was the one with Erin that hurt the most, for he was handed a death certificate by WOOHP to be an agent for them. Looking up I start crying, they blamed me for something he did, for something he made my father and I do. It wasn't my fault.

"_It wasn't my fault that Mom was what she was, it wasn't my fault that the government found out, it wasn't my fault that Erin manipulated me to shoot him but make it look like my dad did, it wasn't my fault that I turned into a monster, it wasn't my fault that I lost my mind because of it, it was your fault that I was able to find out it was yours."_

Smirking I looked up and saw the distraught look on Erin's face.

"Hello Brother," looking him in the eyes I watched as he fainted, "such a pussy."

"Just wait Brother, father will be here soon to straighten things out," closing my eyes I drifted into a much needed sleep.

* * *

**AN: Yeah another chapter and I love how this one turned out too. Such emotion wrapped up in this one I think….**

**Well till next time!**

**Choa!**

**Redheaded Devil**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Well I guess I was wrong about updating more during winter break lol. Sorry but I guess I was busier then I thought… well here is the next chapter in this ever growing story!**

* * *

**Twins Chapter 7**

**WOOHP- 12:34 AM (Sam's POV)**

I could see here shiver while I watched, I could also see that she was sleeping. I blinked knowing that I shouldn't be doing this. I was in front of Jerry's Desk, my finger quivering above the button that would release her. That's when I noticed Tim's file on jerry's desk. My curiosity becoming the best of me I open it up, there was a huge list, I noticed the time he sent us up in space. But even before that it was around the time of my birth, and Her's.

Squinting down in confusion I read two words…** ATTEMPTED MURDER**… my heart then went into my throat, I knew that Tim was a murderer, and even a psycho, but what it said underneath shocked me. It read:

* * *

Timothy Scam Charged with: **ATTEMPTED MURDER**

10/17/ 1990

Suspect Timothy Scam is charged with an attempted murder of two former woohp agents' relatives, Matthew Simpson's wife, Gabriella Simpson, and her sister Rachael (last name unknown). Around the time of 10:34 pm, Scam entered Matthew's home with a knife, as is said by her he asked her about her husband's standing at woohp, she said that she didn't answer. She screamed as the knife slid down her bare back then Matthew was down with his communicator at hand. Scam fled the scene.

10/27/1990

Timothy Scam is charged with his second attempted murder of Rachael (last name unknown) who is Matthew Simpson's sister in law, this time he came in around one in the morning, angry and this time with a knife. As her husband, WOOHP Spy Leonard (last name classified) was in the room with her and fended him off and was able to subdue him long enough for WOOHP forces to bring him in. Not 2 days later both of these females attacked gave birth to two children who were ready for WOOHP training. For they both had the spy gene in them, but as later and more recent records state, only one was actually instated in WOOPH while the other disappeared.

* * *

My mouth slightly open I read it over again, scam was trying to kill us. And that was how my mother had gotten her scar. But what really worked my mind was that SHE could have been good like me. I was so caught up that I didn't feel the hand on my shoulder until they turned me around.

"Sam, what do you think you are doing?" looking up I see Tim, looking away I cross my arms. Not only in concentration but to hide that his file was in my hands.

"Tim, I'm sorry I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have…." I could hear his footsteps drawing nearer.

"Shouldn't have what." I noticed irritation in his voice.

My anger building I ran for it, "trusted you." Tears streaming down my face I screamed this at him the paper I had been holding was now gone.

What I heard was him curse and the crumpling of paper.

"The same with you." He then roars into the ceiling, looking back I see him gaining on me. It was an all out chase until I find myself looking at the ceiling. Pain enveloped my back and I could barely breathe. Above me was HER it was my evil twin. She then puts her hand out and smiles.

"Sorry 'bout that. I didn't see you coming," looking around the corner she sees Ti—Scam, running at breakneck speeds, "quickly we need to get out of here."

Pulling me up we both run to the nearest car, we both jump in and speed across the highway. I was in the passenger seat looking at the Full moon. _How come I'M the one always falling for the bad guy? Why? _

"Sam, I know you feel bad and probably confused but that is the truth," she grips the steering wheel, "that is why I had to do what I did, WOOHP somehow turns everyone against the rest, but Tim Scam isn't that he fell through and turned my brother against my dad and I." she laughed a bit then fell silent.

"When he came back after the summer camp WOOHP did once, he changed he said it was for the best for me to 'shoot him' so that way WOOHP could instate me," she looks at me, eyes watering, "I always knew of WOOHP, I wanted to grow up to be a spy like my dad, but Erin messed it up, he told woohp and he is the reason that I stabbed you during that meeting, I was jealous, afraid, that what happened to my brother would happen to you."

Looking straight ahead I could feel everything fall to place, "And of Holland and Meghan?"

She smiled "They too had parents' relatives' even siblings in the organization, but their dreams shattered too, both worked for CIA both were betrayed by CIA."

"So you captured the president too?" she looked at me and frowned, "that is still none of your business, I can tell you were transferred you to New York to make sure Scam couldn't find you, you know right after I actually got released from jail after the charges were lifted, since they were 'convinced' I wouldn't do that, I learned Jerry was going to change you like he did my brother."

I gulped, "you mean jerry was going to turn me into that, thing your brother, my cousin is?"

"He isn't my brother my brother is dead, that thing is a brainwashed servant of the US government, turned robot after 'traumatic blood and organ loss'."

She snorted, obviously annoyed, we then had a moment of silence mostly prolonged due to the beautiful night.

"Where are we going?" looking around I see we where heading out of Silicon Valley.

She smiled, "We are going to Napa, and I want you to meet Grandpa John, Jerry's brother."

* * *

**AN: It was more of a filler chapter it goes into more of the plot line a bit I think so, well I hope you liked it for it will be awhile until the next, school starts Tuesday, as always thank you reviewers! **

**RXR!!**

**Choa!**

**Redheaded Devil**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ok so I was thinking last night how bad I left off the last chapter, and I was like, so I guess I will give the readers ANOTHER one, fyi I am usually not this generous… But I was ok and I was in an imaginative mood. **

**Disclaimer: I think I should say I don't own TS, considering I forgot last time!! OOPS…**

**PS: Here is the next chapter!!**

**Twins Ch8**

**Continuing from where we last left the two redheads…**

"Wait I thought Terrance was Jerry's brother?" confusion was one thing I hated the most about her, "are you telling me Jerry has ANOTHER brother?"

"No, he is technically his 'half' brother, you never did meet jerry's dad did you?" looking into my cousins emerald eyes I saw a spark, then a fire, she finally got it.

Looking back at the road I shut my mind off, all I really wanted was to be free, clearing my head I keep on driving. My cousin leaned back and fell straight to sleep, I was alone on a night where the moon shined above our heads and the stars were out. The brightest one I looked at, closing my eyes I gave a little wish to my redheaded counterpart. I just hope that Holland hasn't done anything stupid yet…

**Evergreen, CO- 3:56 AM**

My sleep was very rudely interrupted by what seemed like flood lights engulfing my vision. I shoot straight up and get dizzy, looking to my right I see a smudge, it looked like a person.

"Push her back down, we need to do it now," it was a man's voice, "come on Gabriel we need to do it now!"

I felt a soft hand rest on my neck then being slowly put back down, my vision still fuzzy I see the black and white haired guy again, I smiled as drifted back into slumber…

…Waking back up it was a dim light so I was able to see once again, sitting up slowly I notice the dizziness is gone. I touch my head for reassurance and scream, wrapped around my head was a bandage, think and hard. Looking around I see I'm just in another normal room, I was hoping this was just a horrible dream. Sadly it wasn't. But just to justify if there really was something on my head I walked over to the mirror I saw, the white cloth was wrapped only around the base of my head, studying it further I saw that there was a fain blood mark from underneath.

"What are you doing up?" turning around I saw Gabriel, stepping away I hit a wall.

"Don't come any closer you hear me??" glaring at him he chuckled

"What going to hit me with your prada boots, your Louis Viutton purse?? Oooo I'm so scared," I pouted, I didn't like being labeled that way, I mean I do other things besides shopping.

"Oh Clover don't hurt yourself over it, I was joking," he was now only a couple inches from me, my heart raced, but it was scared, no more because he was the enemy… right?

Wait what was I thinking? He is the enemy; he tried to take Sam, why am I contemplating this?

"So clover did you know that this," he showed me a small microchip, "was in your head?"

It was like shock and AW! First my eyes widened, I touched my head, then I fainted, I was thinking the whole time, saying to myself, GOD I'm such a drama queen.

San Francisco- 5:11 AM

She walked back to our spot with our cups of Starbucks, my espresso warm and soothing, what I noticed though was that Sam, my mint eyed cousin, hadn't touched hers one bit.

"Are you going to drink your espresso?" she looked at me and smiled, she turned her head back to the street.

"I don't drink coffee, it gives me migraines, it's hot chocolate," she sighed and looked down at her cup, she scrunched her mouth, "hey do you want to have some fun before we head into Napa?"

Smiling I nodded, so she got back in the car, we only headed west for about ten minutes before she got out again, waving for me to follow we head into a huge park. When we stopped we were at a huge outdoor auditorium, it was built like the Roman Coliseum.

"This is amazing… how come I never knew it was here?" she giggled.

"That's because you never have time to Travel like I have, when it doesn't involve Villains and WOOHPings," she laughed and ran down to the center, she cleared her throat and started performing."

It was funny how she was pretending to be five different people, she looked up and fell to the floor laughing, she got up and walked up the isles to where I was sitting.

"sometimes you have to let loose, that's what Jerry doesn't like abo--," she looked behind us and frowned, confused I turned and jumped. Behind us was Scam.

"I knew I would find you here," he walked closer, backing down the steps I see Sam standing her ground, she shivered, why was she scared?

"Tim, you stay away from her, she deserves a free life, nothing to do with spying WOOHP or LAMOS."

He smirked and jumped on her, I ran for the car, but when I round the corner I see Terrance leaning against the car. Making a sharp u turn I bolt for the Museum that I saw in the distance. Looking down the steps I see Sam punching her way to the top, and then I fell flat on my face. Slowly getting up I feel the rawness the grass left on my face, looking up though I see Terrance once again, he grabs my collar from behind my neck and drags me to a van. Trying to make it easier lifts me off the ground.

"SAM!!!" She looks in my direction and runs towards Terrance, she then kicks him in the back and grabs my collar and bolts for the car, "let go!!!"

"Oh be quiet we have to get to Napa NOW," she throws me into the car jumps over me and the passenger seat and turns the engine on and shoots the car into drive.

"Can you be a bit more careful?" I buckle the seatbelt and watch as she speeds off into the street.

"What is my driving worse then yours? I think a definite NOT," she grips the wheel and races away from the two men left writhing in the park. We speed head on into the highway and off to someplace I knew nothing about…

**AN: So how did you like it? A bit longer then most, ok by only a couple words but its better then nothing!! **

**Hope you like the next chapter, or want it, because im waiting for reviews to post it…lol**

**Don't you guys want to know what happens to clover?? Wait nobody really does, but it will all be said anyway**

**RxR**

**Redheaded Devil**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Woo that took awhile, I just had some hard times with the creative juices, then my lovely friends had a whole talk on horror stories and a lot of emo-ish music later and BAM the juice came out of the fountain again!!**

**Disclaimer: Anything in here is probably not mine, like Elton john, totally spies, Smirnoff, and sky vodka, DIA is a real place, Arvada, and the D-Note (love that place!!) [Characters not in any of this are mine :P]**

* * *

**Continuing where we left our redheaded duo…. (Sam's POV, TS Sam that is…)**

The drive was taking forever, every exit there was she took which took us farther back into these hills. I knew not to question what she was doing since it wouldn't be that smart of me.

Then I rubbed my face, a long bruise had formed from the incident that happened in the park. It seemed to me to much of a coincident. And also the fact she didn't come out with a single scratch on her body. I was keeping my mouth shut for now, but for them to be there, while there were so many other parts of the park.

_I guess it was a lucky guess, or it's all planned and she's been lying this whole time,_ looking over is see her bobbing her head to the song, I see looking down an ipod, on it was Elton John, Bennie & The Jets.

_She doesn't seem like the person to listen to this? Now I'm suspicious I better just keep watching, then when something goes wrong I'll contact jerry, _smiling I turn back to her.

"Samantha?" she turned head to me, raising her eyebrows I get the yeah? Look.

"Where are we going?" she smiled but I could see in her eyes the sadness, "can I ask you something else?"

"Do you always ask so many questions, we are going to a surprise place, and yeah ask away…"

Breathing in I gain confidence, "Why did you capture the president?"

Tightening her grip on the wheel I see the speedometer go higher, her mouth scrunched I could feel the tension in the air.

"Why. Do. You. Care?" there was a long silence, biting my lip I turn back to the countryside view.

"Well, I want to know what will happen to us?" her eyes flicker downward, "like when we get to wherever we are going?"

"I don't know…" her eyes tear up, I could tell I was getting myself into a thick situation.

"Never mind, i'm sorry," it was so quick she laughs, but then rounding a corner she slams on the brakes, the car goes into a severe skid. Then the car slams into a tree in a ditch at the side of the road. My head slams on the front dashboard, she slams into the steering wheel, I hear a sickening crack, looking over I see her hunched over.

"A-are you alright?" there was no answer, flipping her over I see blood dripping from her mouth, her eyes closed as she holds her side, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT??"

A huge wave of pain surges through my head, my body goes limp and my world goes black.

* * *

**Evergreen, CO – 9:03 AM (Clover's POV)**

Opening my eyes I recall what had happened, slowly sitting up I clutch my neck, and it ached all the way down to my toes. Looking around I see Gabriel sleeping on the nearest chair, standing up I walk to the door.

"You really aren't the brightest bulb in the tanning bed?" sharply turning around I see him standing, "technically you're our 'prisoner'."

Shrugging I reach for the door knob his hand wraps around my wrist and twirls me around. Now I was only two inches from his face. My lips quivering we lean down, closing my eyes I feel his lips touch mine, our tongues intertwine and he breaks away, licking his lips he leans back in. After about a minute he breaks off once more.

He sits down and smiles up at me, "So how did a valley girl like you find to be a spy?"

"That is confidential," I walk over to him, " and how did an angel like you turn black and evil?"

His smile fades, "I had no choice, Holland is my Brother, we are twins actually, hard to believe," he laughs again and grabs my hands, "I never wanted this."

"I'm so… so sorry… I never thought from the baddie's point of view before I always thought I needed to beat them," I look down.

Lifting my head up he smiles, "that's why we took out that government implanted chip in you head," laughing he sighs.

"I have to go," he lets go of my hands, "Good bye miss vanilla valley."

Smiling at him I reply, "Goodbye Mr. Black angel."

Laughing he opens the door and closes it, walking over to the bed I sigh, why did I have to fall for this guy? It's like falling for a guy at your rival high school… It never ends well.

* * *

**Arvada, CO- 9:54 AM (Erin's POV)**

Looking at the D-note I walk inside, the mission was simple, "arrest" a Mr. Weldon, simple as that. My programming even told me that, sunglasses concealing my eyes I walk up to the bar. Looking at him I rethink why we were arresting him. Mr. Stephen Weldon, "arresting" in that of conspiracy of WOOHP overthrow, retired FBI agent.

"I would like vanilla vodka please," freezing he looks at me.

"Smirnoff or sky? Frozen or rocked?" his voice should fear. He knew the code, I was surprised, but I smirked. Leaning in I answer to him.

"Frozen Solid," throwing down his towel he heads in back, coming back out he walks out with me, smirking I put him in the WOOHP car, automated to go straight to Denver International Airport then to WOOHP facilities.

Getting in my car, I get on my computer, there were 6 more names to find faces to find, looking at one of them I suppress back the old me.

"I won't let her get in the way of the true mission," passing to the next face I again flinch, "you're next Father…"

Taking out a pen I right down his address, flipping back to the girl I take my sunglasses off, "I'm sorry you had to get caught into this mess, but you were supposed to be an agent, and I couldn't bear it, then it all went wrong, I'm so sorry, sister."

Taking in a big breath I call the commander.

"One down sir, 5 to go," speaking into my earpiece I have hints of confidence.

"Good, don't fail me now, even if the spies find out, I want this to go smoothly," his voice load in clear, "you hear me boy?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Lewis Sir!"

* * *

**AN: Hey look at that all done! I wanted to thank all of my wonderful reviewers you guys rock! You rock so much it knocked the warmth out of my State lol, and made it snow lol. But I guess living next to mountains does that lol.**

**RXR**

**Redheaded Devil :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so like I said I would have this up by today… it might not be as long as the others but im on a time crunch. Lol I would tell ya something's about it but that would take away all the fun now wouldn't it?**

**This one is dedicated to Cresenta's Lark, you made me remember!! So here ya go!!!**

**Disclaimer: Okay there's a lot in this one**

**1. I don't own totally spies**

**2. I don't own a mini cooper, wish I did but I don't**

**3. I DO NOT OWN WICKED!! Much to my recent dismay**

**4. and no I do not own Ralston Valley High School, yes it's a real place, and no I can't tell you anything else about it**

**and now...**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**In the middle of Napa Valley, CA ( Sam's PoV)**

Waking up a huge pain rushes to my forehead; even moving hurt that single place. I turn my head slightly to see that Sam is crumpled on top of the steering wheel unconscious. Getting worried I try to sit up, but much to my disappointment I could say, the back seat pressed my seat to the dash board. Observing our situation without straining too much I notice that blood was all of her face, gushing from an unseen point by me.

"S-Sam!" I cough, I taste the metallic blood in my mouth, almost gagging at it I squirm, "please, wake up!"

"She won't wake up," freezing I turn as far as I could to meet the face of an old man, his features shadowed by the sun, "Now stay still I'm getting you out of there."

He disappears and I calm down, only a little bit though. He comes back with a knife, coming next to me he cuts the seat belt holding me in the car. Grabbing me underneath my arms he slowly lifts me out.

"Be careful, yep there we go," setting me down he rushes over to my cousin, still unconscious, "dear god."

I watch as he grabs his phone and calls somebody, he had that panicked look about him, rushing to me he helps me up.

"We have to go now," I could see pain in his eyes.

Turning around to see Sam he pushes me back forward, "no don't look back, keep going forward, yeah that's it."

"Why are we leaving her?" he leads me to a small mini cooper, "I won't leave without her!"

He turns me around; I notice it's the man from my neighborhood.

"YOU!!" backing away I feel the head throb, "no! It couldn't be you!"

"Please calm down! She is being picked up by a friend and taken back to my house, now come on, before the police are here," regretting this decision with every fiber in my body I get into the car.

* * *

**Evergreen, CO (Clover's PoV) 7:12 pm**

I awake once again to my little quarters, but to a familiar face, Gabriel is there waiting for me to wake up.

"You know your acting a lot like a stalker," I sit up and cross my arms.

"I know, but since they have a surprise for you, we are going out for a little fresh air, how does going downtown sound to you?"

Blinking back the shock I nod, holding out his hand we head out the door.

* * *

**Arvada, CO (Erin's PoV) 7:32 PM**

Mr. Lewis had just given me a new mission; one that I know would haunt me forever. I look over the file and scowl, this is getting out of hand, I couldn't do this. If my sister found this out she would defiantly kill me. For real this time.

"So I guess I finally get to meet you," looking over the picture I see Holland's picture, of course he looked a lot different without his lime green and or blue tipped hair. As WOOHP had told me he was in the area. Pulling up to a rather nice, yet out in the middle of nowhere high school I get out.

"Now why would a criminal like you be at a high school?" walking into the building I see people lined up.

"Uh excuse me?!" turning around I notice some girls, obviously in their teens, wearing black shirts with an outline of a green girl and a white witch. I had seen something like this before I just couldn't place where. It seemed like a vague memory my sister had an obsession about.

"What?" I was absolutely confused.

"It's five bucks for you to get in!" shaking out of my trance handing them five bucks they give me my ticket. Slumping off I look back at them, all three looked like really good friends. Some of the actors were coming out, one girl, completely green, was flanked by a blonde, she was short and smiling. That girl, the blonde, reminded me of my sister's friend that was killed in a car crash. In my seat I look around, completely bored. Never really liked musicals, but it was a new experience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Ralston Valley High School would like to present to you, the first time a high school ever production of such… Wicked!!"

The announcer dimmed out along with the lights…..

I groan, this was going to be awhile….

* * *

**Who Knows where? (Sam's PoV) 5:34 pm**

Walking up to the house I'm -- 1. Shivering 2. Worried sick that this man is a killer and 3. Wondering where my cousin is.

He walks me into the room and I immediately notice that something is up. Either it was my intuition, or the fact there was blood on the carpet. I back up a few steps, not wanting to get any closer to what might have made that.

"Where is my cousin?" he stiffens and turns around, irritation showing he turns back and walks into the other room

"Don't worry Sam, she isn't well, in serious danger…" he turns around again and walks towards me, my head starts throbbing again, "I'd be more worried about you."

* * *

**OOOOOOOooooooohhh im bad, lol, cliffy**

**Of course Its not my usual style, been a bit well perky lately, and sorry it is a bit choppy, there is just alot going on at once, one of the characters during the wicked scene with Erin is based off of a really good friend.**

**RXR I know it's been awhile so I know you will lol**

**Lol I had to much fun writing the wicked scene at my school, lol**

**Ciao!!**

**Redheaded Witch**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well I thought since I finally had time to sit down and write for a change I would, and here you are, have fun with it.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, old, new, and consitant, you guys rock.**

**Red**

**Chapter 11**

**Evergreen, CO-**

Weightless by all Time Low was blazing as they walked into the busy night square; it seemed that there was a concert going on.

"UM CAN YOU TELL ME WHATS GOING ON?" she had to scream to him over the load music. Smiling he just took her hand and led her through the square until they were at a small overhang. It looked over all of the mountains; off in the distance you could see Denver.

It being much more muted here they could actually hear each other.

"Clover I'm sorry you well, this happened," he was leaning on the split rail fence, a loud creak sounded into the night.

"U Gabriel could you not do that?" he turned and looked confused. She pulled him away as she saw the ground start to break away.

"Really clover, it's my best friend's fault your involved, we were hoping that your Redheaded friend was still with you," he looked away. Sighing she forced him to look at her.

"It's okay, you got whatever was in my head out, which I still think is absolutely major gross, but thanks," she gave him a small smile and he wrapped his arm around her again and they walked off into the night.

**Arvada, CO (Erin's PoV)**

It was intermission, I was getting agitated, the girl who was in the green just finished this super long note while rising in the air, and I was bored. Like any guy would at a musical. Observing I notice that the crew was going in and out of the Auditorium. That's when I spotted him; clad with red spikes this time and a huge headset.

Getting up I excuse myself, when I start heading to the door some more girls stopped me, obviously crew.

"Uh sorry sir, but that's cast and crew only," apologizing I groan as I walk back to my seat. The lights flash twice, five minute warning.

"Dammit, now I'll have to wait until AFTER the show," getting back to my seat I rub my eyes and prepare for more agonizing music, which was strangely getting stuck in my head, the lights faded and it was back to the land of musicals.

**Unkown Location (Samantha's PoV [my character])-**

I couldn't open my eyes, that's the first thing I notice, second my entire body felt really heavy, and third I had a very very very big headache. Strangely in the back of my mind wicked was slowly going through my head. _Geez after ALL these years it still isn't out of my head. _Mustering up enough strength I open my eyes. But yet again.

Why is everything still black? Blinking a couple more times my eyes adjusted. That's when I could slowly feel for my surroundings.

"Sam? A-are you awake?" the voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it, so I turned my head to the voice, I could see a faint figure she was Indian style with her arms behind her back.

"Who are you?" it was true, I didn't know who she was or let alone what I was doing here, "and why are you sitting like that? Why are we here?"

My eyes still adjusting could barely see her slump down with the fuzzy shocked expression on her face.

"Y-you don't know me?" I shake my head with annoyance.

"Uh yeah, now would you be so kind to tell me WHAT"S GOING ON?!" I was getting really angry; I still didn't have enough energy to move my body so I just layer there.

"w-well, I-I'm your cousin, a-and we are in an organization bent on taking over the united states government," she squirmed a bit towards me, "um we are here because we had a car crash on the way to your grandfathers, I was able to walk away… you…not so much."

"Well for damn straight, you look a lot like me, ha that's pretty funny," laughing a bit I stop as I see her serious face.

"That's not funny?" now I was getting a slit bit worried.

"No, because 1. You're the only person who can get us out of here 2. You have amnesia 3. Im currently on the run from the most dangerous criminals in the world 4. Im handcuffed in a BASEMENT!! And 5. You currently are temporarily paralyzed from the waist down!!" she huffed and scowled.

"Oh your right, that's not good at all," laying my head back down I groan, "as if it couldn't get any worse."

"Oh it just did," both of us froze at this voice. I couldn't see him, my cousin could though, and she looked like she could easily drop dead, "it just got much worse for both of you."

He laughed as I heard him walk up next to me, looking his way I slowly work my eyes up to his, black jeans, black t shirt, brown hair, bright light green eyes. Leaning down he smirked at me.

"Well, it seems by your reaction to me our little stunt worked," he looked over at my cousin, "oh Samantha it seems your cousin doesn't remember me, how sad, soon she will."

He stood back up and waved at the door, still unseen by me.

"Okay don't mind the girl on the floor at all," he growled and slammed his foot onto my face, a sickening crack later and a lot of blood I groan from pain. He laughs.

"Actually I think you should stay there, take the other first," the room was fading into an even darker black.

"NO!! Scam you son of a bitch!! You just broke her nose!! And where is that old man who brought us here hunh?" I heard a slap more yelling and then a ringing in my ears.

"Oh I hate it when this happens," then I black out as the ringing gets louder and louder.

**Arvada, CO (Erin's POV)**

It was finally over, flicking on my home screen I go back onto my man screen, I still had no leads on my father so I had to go to Holland who so happened to be here even when his girlfriend, my sister, is missing. As I walked out of the small hot box I looked around and snuck into the back areas, grabbing a headset I put it on to make it look like I was apart of the crew, then I see him.

"Excuse me?" he turns around and walks towards me, eyes narrowing as he gets closer.

"What do you want? Trying to bring me in like everyone else? Where's your sister? You know MY girlfriend?" he shoves me and I grab my hidden needle and shove him back.

"Oh I know where they are, just you wont be seeing her again sadly," a look of utter terror went through him as I pulled the needle out of my coat, holding him by the neck I plunge the needle into his arm, he goes limp. I walk out the back way with him over my shoulder. A car pulls up and I shove him in.

"Sir? Are you there?" my communicator clicked on and I heard him shuffle around.

"Ah my boy, which one you get now?" he sounded pleased

"The boyfriend sir, still no leads on numbers 1 and 2 sir," I walked to the car awaiting me, "I'll be heading back to HQ to look up some possible places."

"Good job Erin, you've done WOOHP well, but it seems we have a slight problem," he huffed, "Two other criminals are after your sister and my top spy, you'll be going after number 2 for now, your plane arrives in two hours to take you to San Francisco where they were last seen."

"Thank you sir," I smiled.

"No problem my boy," he clicked off and I laughed into the night.

"Oh sister, if only you knew," I smirk as the car rolls onto the highway.

**AH looky there it's the end, I was going to end it some ways up but I was being generous and added more cuz then it would have been short. Until next time, which will have big surprise in it, and explain what little Erin is doing (hopefully this story has a mind of it's own)**

**RXR **

**Redheaded Devil**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long, a lot of things popped up all at the times I was going to sit down and write. So not to hold back any longer here is Chapter 12.**

**The Pain in the Pair.**

**I don't own TS**

**

* * *

**

Opening my eyes the world was still black, my memory still fuzzy, the girl from before, my cousin she said, was starting to come back into my memory, lifting my hands up to my forehead I feel blood and dried blood on my scalp and lip. Seething also at the sight of my left wrist completely black and blue.

"And so she awakens," looking to the voice I see a big black mass at the corner of the room. The voice I recognized.

"Who are you?" he chuckled at my question, he walked closer, his eyes startled me, they were dark and unforgiving.

"My dear sister, you are going to learn that your world is not what it seems, I have your boyfriend, and soon your best friend will succumb to my plans as well, along with Sir Lewis's," he stroked my hair, his eyes changed immediately, " I'm sorry this had to happen, but our cousin is going to learn too."

He then sighed and got up, walking away I see hesitation in each step, he opened the door, looking back once his yes downcast to the ground.

"Bye," he walks out the door and my world is black again.

Sam (TS)--

"Now answer me Samantha, what are you running from," Scam's voice sent chills down my back, he had his hands draped over my shoulders his head in my hair. He was enjoying this.

"I-I don't know, my cousin she said we had to leave," he tensed, and slowly came into my view.

"Don't believe her Sam, she has secret agenda's and her brother is evil beyond compare, he's tracing down former CIA agents that tried to bring WOOHP a long time ago, your parents and hers were apart of it, WOOHP is corrupt," his voice was laced with concern, my eyes widened.

_Is it true? Is what I considered doing good all for not?_

His hands gripped my shoulders, his green eyes boor into me, he jaw was clenched, I could tell he was thinking.

"Please Sam be careful," his voice was soft and gentle and that's when I realized one thing, He was right.

* * *

Clover (Somewhere in CO)--

His hand in my own I smile, even with all the guys I've been with he has defiantly enlightened me the most.

"We should get back, and don't worry, now your free to do whatever," he smile was soft, as we got in the car to leave I noticed my phone, looking down I see that it had five new messages.

Before opening the folder I decided to put it back in my pocket.

"Come on let's go," he nodded and started the car, however his phone went off.

Here," he calm exterior faded shock swept across his face. Closing the phone slowly he looked straight ahead.

"Um, what happened?" his eyes were glazed over.

"Someone is hunting us, the have Holland," confusion swam through my head.

"Is that bad?" the confusion hit full force right at him and he flinched.

"Very Bad," his voice showed how grave it was. Which really told me how bad it truly was.

* * *

Sam (My OC)[Unknown Location]--

I felt around on the floor, I was bored beyond belief, it had been forever since my brother came in. What did he really want me to do? What was it he needed me to learn?

I knew he had holland the moment I heard him, He was after all of them, the CIA agents, sighing I think back on my revenge plot, how stupid was I? WOOHP is just going to get the idea in their head and do the same, but my team will get to Jerry first, if we put him in the virtual cell he can stop tormenting my family and the families he's destroyed.

"Sam?" grunting I graced their presence, she had come back and by the looks of it I could tell Scam was with her.

"We are going to take you to a hospital," slowly turning around on the floor I look up at them, her head was bowed and Scam's eyes conveyed sympathy, sighing I nod, he then walks towards me, picking me up he walks with Sam in front of him out of the door, and into the hallway. The light hit my eyes and nausea took it's toll.

"Oh geez," it was just a whisper the hallway was spinning, I felt like I was on a boat and I could tell my vision was blurring. My blood pumped faster, feeling the wound on the scalp on my forehead seep blood onto my face. It slowly dripped down into my eyes.

"Sam? Sam are you there? You need to stay awake," it was muffled, but I could make it out, my eyes were wavering from being shut or being open, I couldn't tell where we were now. Then another door opened and I see an ambulance. A gurney was wheeled towards me. Being set down on it I finally let my eyes close, relaxing as the blood stopped flowing freely, the yells of the EMT didn't matter that much.

"You need to stay awake miss," giggling at how the EMT looked I knew already in my subconscious I was going into shock, very severe shock. My heart began to race, bile came up into my throat, effectively making me gag. More shouts, my world was going fuzzy, almost black in comparison. A air mask was going onto my mask, it was if everything was flowing in fast forward as I laid there. It was weird, I didn't feel any pain, my mind was reeling in the fact I was in pain. But yet I didn't feel any.

_Just let it come, just let it be, just let it take you, to somewhere new._

My mother's voice popped in my head, her old rhyme taking me by surprise, chocking now on air tears slid down my cheeks.

_Why Me?_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry again it's been so long, but look!! Writing!!! lol ;) RxR**

**Red**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Yo! Sorry it's been awhile just I've been to busy watching the show, oh you heard me right! It's on Cartoon Network again, at 4:30pm every week day, I was shocked, I know, but any way I'm glad I was able to watch it or else this would have never popped up! Even at midnight! Anyway here is the next installment.**_

_**I do not own TS...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Hospital- 3:34 pm (Samantha's POV)**

_In the darkness that clouded my mind I was somewhere else, everything was foggy yet it was perfect. My family was all together smiling their usual way, my mom was there, which made my heart leap. _

"_Sam!" turning to the voice I see a face that could make me smile any day, "come dance with me!"_

_He grabs my hand and starts to waltz with me, there is no music, just the soft beating of our feet, and both of our breaths. _

"_It's been awhile, I missed you," his smile was quaint and soft. _

"_I know, I changed," he nodded, and he stopped dancing, his eyes downcast from my own._

"_I wish I could see you right now," his forehead touched mine, it almost felt like it was truly there. _

"_Today it's 6 years hunh?" his eyes looked into mine._

"_I always told you that every year I would dance with you on this day, it's our time, a time we lost, and when you come to where I am, we can dance all the time," he kissed the top of my hand and then my forehead, "time to go back now Sam."_

"_I don't want you to leave again," he smiles again at me, "come back on my birthday?"_

"_As always, and Sam," he brings his lips closer to mine, "shape up, I want the old Sam back, not this foolish one."_

"_I will Teddy, I will," he gives me a small kiss, and he starts to fade, "bye..."_

"_Bye Sam, I love you forever and always," he waves goodbye and my world yet again fades into grey shades of fog and blue hues. _

"Sam," the voice I recognized came into my small foggy world, opening my eyes the sharpness of everything brought me back to sharp reality.

"Hey," my voice quiet compared to theirs, I see Scam sitting in the chair on the other side of the hospital room, Samantha, my cousin, was standing above me.

"Are you better now?" I open my mouth to answer her yet I stop, I was thinking about my friends, Holland, Meghan, and the crew, yet I remember teddy's words, _Shape up _

"Much better, come on we have to go get your friends back, and stop my rampaging one, and Jerry, he's up to something," she nods and the doctor comes in to sign my release papers.

"Sam, are you sure you're alright, you were crying in your sleep," startled by her comment I nod it off, she didn't need to know about Teddy, he was the man before Eli, before Holland, he was the only one that could have stop everything, yet 6 years ago, he died. More actually murdered, It was another factor in my breakdown.

"I'm fine, lets get going please," they both look at the other from my comment and we pile into the Tahoe they drove here, "we need to go to Colorado, we need a plane and I know the person for it."

* * *

**Durango, CO- 5:00 pm (Clover POV)**

"What's going on?" I was getting irritated, I was sitting here back in my small little room with Gabriel, "Seriously, what's going on?"

He turns to me, his eyes darker then normal, and his brow crossed from frustration, "Jerry, your 'leader' as you so call him, sent a death order to all of us, he's reigning in what used to be an opposing force, he's now decided to kill all of us, but in front of the leader, Sam's Dad."

"You mean Sammy's cousin's DAD, is the leader of this whole thingy," I do a little circle motion to the room, he nods and it starts to sink in, "then why the hell am I here?"

"You are leverage, at the start you were at least, now that Sam's brother is here, he wont hesitate to shoot you, I can get you out of here and to your friend but that won't guarantee anything."

"Just do it, I would prefer staying alive," he nods again and opens the door and does a sweep, pulling out a gun he beckons me forward, covering me from the behind I sprint out of the building, I pull open the door of the nearest car and hop into the passenger seat, gabriel jumps over the hood to the driver's side. Maneuvering the keys into the ignition while holding a gun and buckling up I was a tad bit impressed.

"I'll take you to Jeffco Airport, it has a personal jet of our company that you can use to get back to California, when you get there, please, forget everything that you experienced or saw here, go to Blaine, like you told me, please," I nod slowly he gripped the steering wheel even harder.

"I'll miss you," he smiles and relaxes, in the distance I hear distinctive gun shots ring out. He flinches, and know what he was thinking. _That could have been us_

_

* * *

_

**Napa Valley Airstrip- Same Time (Sam TS POV)**

I was in the cockpit looking at the co-pilot I see Sam sitting there sullen and deep in thought.

"Seriously what's going on? You've been like this since you woke up," she hardens, sadness fills the small space.

"Maybe I didn't want to wake up?" her eyes water and she takes a deep breath, "sorry I just... Today isn't a friendly-fun-happy-memories day."

I take a double back moment I hand't seen her in awhile since that one fateful day in the park. She wasn't even in high school yet, there was a boy I could remember, who she used to talk about constantly and then one day it all changed, and that was after the park incident, they let her finish high school without any leaks, but 6 years ago, during her junior year I could remember her crying for days, my parents had said that she would never be the same.

"Teddy," one word and she immediately got up and walked out of the pit, "What did I say?"

She didn't come back in, all I could hear was soft crying in the plane. Tim comes into the cockpit and takes her seat.

"You sure are smart Samantha," he smirked at me, rolling my eyes he puts his hand on my knee, "I'll drive, I know where we are going, go back there and comfort her, she needs it."

Taking a deep breath I got up, looking back I see she was now looking out a window, her body curled up on one of the chairs, sighing I sit down next to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring him up..."

"It's okay, really," she pats my hand and she continues to look out the window, "you know why I like being 'evil'?"

I blink several times.

"It's easy, and I don't have to get hurt, I don't have to live with all of my baggage," my eyes widened, she hasn't told anyone why she was this way, "it was an excuse."

"But why?" my voice quivered a bit at this news.

"I was broken," her eyes said it all, no mother, no best friend anymore, no brother, she had nothing.

"But why did you give up and just become evil like Tim used to be?" she turns her head to the window again.

"At the time, it's the only thing that saved me, all my dreams were dead," she curled up further, "so why not take others to fill in the cracks, until now I didn't realize that all it did was make them bigger."

"That makes sense," I sit back into my chair.

"It did at the time...how wrong I was," she laughed a bit, "all I did was hurt more, I confused myself into believing it."

She went into her back pocket and pullet our a small wallet type thing. She opened it, small pictures showed in it. The first one was of a teenage boy with her, he had dark brown hair, a big smile and big brown eyes.

"That's Teddy," she smiled at the picture, "Three days before he went missing, and three weeks before they found his body in a ditch."

Flipping to another picture it was of her on a stage with a group of people, a half built set was around them.

"This was me, we were doing the musical Thoroughly Modern Millie, I was playing Millie, the lead, Teddy played Jimmy, my opposite."

Sighing she flipped to another picture, this time it was of her family, her dad, mom, and brother, she was just a baby.

"I miss them all, like this," flipping one final page was a folded sheet of paper, worn and yellowed she pulled it out and opened it.

"This was my acceptance letter to NYU, that same day I was cut off from the world, it was the same day Teddy was named dead, and it was the same day that my brother blamed me for the family falling apart."

She folded it back up and stuck it back in, there was other random things in the little picture-folio she stuck it back into her pocket and a small tear ran down her cheek.

"we are here," she got up, and we started to decend to the small air strip, "You go get your friends okay? I have to go visit someone."

She nods and we exit the plane, however surrounding us was an entire armada of gunmen.

"Oh shit," was the only thing that came out of her mouth, "it's Jerry."

* * *

_**Okay so I can definitely say that the end is coming soon, since I'm reigning in the story, and going in more depth to Sam's (my sam) character and Teddy will be very important later on in the Ending, any who it's summer, so more is not the way. **_

_**Ciao!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hold on now! What's this? Another chapter! And in the same day? I know I'm being extra kind, it's also due to that this is over in two chapters, or three, but soon. Very very soon. **_

**I do not own Totally Spies what so freakin' ever...**

**

* * *

**

**DIA Private Jet Airstrip - 4:56 pm (Samantha's POV)**

The gunmen parted and I saw the frail old man walk towards tim, Sam and I, my blood boiled at he sight of him, every british bone in his body I wanted to just beat up.

"Well it's nice of you to deliver my top Spy back... Riley, however I didn't know that you would evade your brother for this long, any who I prefer to take you in myself," he straightens his tie and looks at my cousin, "Sam, you know what to do."

She pauses, Jerry did as well, seeing the struggle that was evident on her face and body, she just stood there, shaking, not knowing what to do.

"Sam," anger rose in his voice at his Spy, "are you listening Sam!"

"enough Jerry," she stepped up to him, she was just barely his height, "I'm through with all of this."

He straightens up again, and turns around, "Take them."

The gunmen start to advance on us, assessing the situation I give Sam a quick nod and we both sprint back to the plane, Scam was still outside the plane.

"Tim come on!" Sam gave out her hand to him, yet he smiled at her and turned his body to the gunmen.

"Go! I'll get back, don't worry," he smirked and then he shut the door quickly, taking that as my cue I run to the cockpit, Sam still absently staring at the closed hatch, buckling in I pull the plane into a quick U-turn.

"Tower. This is Private Jet 32-6 ready for take off am I clear? Over" I got a small, "rodger that 32-6 you are ready for take off."

Revving the engine I shoot out of the small ring of men, maybe accidentally running over three or four, _Sorry!_

"Sam! Sit your ass down!" she was still stuck at the door, her mouth gaping open. _And you're supposed to be the smart one?_

_

* * *

_

**Jeffco Airstrip- 20 min later (Clover's POV)**

I just waited, and waited and waited, Gabriel was sitting in the black car I was sitting on, waiting for my plane. In the distance I could see DIA, then a small jet quickly landed, and taxied it's way over to the car.

"Clover!" rushing out of the plane was Sammy, joy and relief rushed through me, It had been to long now.

"Sam, where have you been, thank goodness that your here!" then I see out of the corner of my eye that Riley girl climbs out of the plane. Anger sieged through my head, I rush at her and tackle the evil litt-

"Clover! No please?" my thoughts were cut off of Sam above me, I looked down and saw that she was impassive, everything seemed to be confusing me even more.

"Sam, this girl kidnapped you," she nods and the girl bellow me rolled her eyes.

"Can you please get off of me," reluctantly I got off and she slowly got up, "Clover, Sam, you guys take the plane back to California, Jerry will already be there by now, and please forget that you ever saw me, these next two days are going to be difficult, you are going to have to get rid of jerry, and my brother, so your lives can be normal, and so I can finally have closure."

My mouth dropped, "What?"

"you heard me! I'll meet you in California," she looked at Sam, the both nod.

"Okay that's just creepy for a minute you two actually acted like twins," the riley girl laughed.

"That's because we are," she smiled and then waved us off. We climbed onto the jet and I took one last look at Gabriel, he was standing with Riley-Sam-Whatever she was called, we waved and they waved back, then our plane took off back to cali.

* * *

**Boulder, CO - 6:09 pm (Samantha's POV)**

"Sam, I'll meet you at Pearl Street in an hour okay?" I nodd and in my hand held three lillies, the small church was on The Hill, or the college housings near CU Boulder. Walking a small distance behind the church was a little cemetery, sitting down in my usual spot I look at two grave stones, somehow side by side. One read _Rachael Koch, beloved mother. _ I laid one lily on her grave, and smiled at the small but quaint patch of land some of my mother's ashes laid.

Turning to the other spot I take in a shaky breath, _Teddy Grebenc loved by all, Loved by one, and Loved that one back, to the end of his days. He will forever dance with her. _Laying the last two lilys I roll over on top of where he was and looked at the rolling clouds.

"I'll be with you guys soon," turning back I slowly got up and took the small walk to Pearl Street, with each step I planned what was going to happen back in California, and what I knew would be the certain end of my brother, jerry, and me.

I sat on a bench and looked at my watch, still ten minutes until Gabriel would be back so we could take the heli to California. A small girl then sits next to me, she sees my Comedy/Tragedy ring on my finger.

"Are you an Actress miss?" looking down at her her big blue eyes reflected her innocent question.

"Well I used to be, why do you want to be one?" her curly dirty blonde hair bounced when she nodded. Smiling I take of my ring, then taking the chain with Teddy's ring on it I take that one off and replace it with the Comedy/Tragedy ring, "I want you to have this okay? Don't ever loose it. If you ever feel like you can't get to your dream look down at that and remember, I can make it!"

The little girl gave me a big hug and took the ring in her small hands around the chain and closed her eyes.

"Thank you, I wished for you to find your dream!" she then bounced off. Smiling I look down at Teddy's ring, placing on my left ring finger.

"I already did," sitting only for a couple more minutes I look around, it was strange how you just know that in 48 hours you were going to die.

* * *

**Somewhere over Nevada- 9:23 pm (Sam TS POV)**

It was quiet all the way so far, clover hadn't made single comment about Sam yet, which I was glad, it had taken all this time for us to become the "Twins" again. And now I knew it was going to be over soon.

"sammy, are you ready to get all of this settled?" looking over at clover we both knew that this mission, this single moment we both knew we wanted to be normal people. This time for good.

"Yeah, when Jerry is gone, I want to move on," I saw the small WOOHP airstrip coming up, "here comes the end."

"No Sammy, here comes beginning!" we both smile and landed the plane.

She was right, _this was the Beginning._

_

* * *

_

_**To put it more into perspective it's the Beginning in the End. So Sam and clover are confronting Jerry. Sam/Riley got a little saddening in boulder with her dead boyfriend, and gave a little girl hope. Now is where everything begins to end. **_

_**Ciao!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**And so begins the end... **_

_**I don't own TS.

* * *

**_

**LA- 11:34 PM - Sam TS PoV**

We started off getting off on the plane, the air was chilled with the fog that had settled over LA, which was strange, since LA usually didn't get this kind of weather. The wind whipped our hair around our faces. It was all coming into play, looking over at Clover I could tell that she was thinking the same thing.

_Alex,_ we hadn't seen our friend in over two weeks, not since the van incident. And so she still believed Jerry, which would mean that she would have to go. The pain in my heart was more then I could have imagined, in thinking I had to either change one of my best friends, or kill her.

"Sam?" looking over at clover, she points towards the Hanger, shifting my eyes over the scene, I see a small person off in the distance, in yellow.

"Alex," then they were gone, taking this as a cue, clover and I started running after them, it didn't take long to reach the hanger. No planes were there and we slowly entered the large building.

"Clover you take left side," whispering to her so whomever was in here didn't know where we would go.

I took to the right, it was dark being almost midnight now, and the only lights came from the floodlights out on the tarmac. A crash resounded throughout the building, using my sense of sound I pinpointed it to be at least within a 100 yards of me, to the far right.

A flash of yellow caught my vision and I jumped, landing on the person. Taking a strangle hold I felt the material of a Spy Suit.

"Sammie! Don't make me hurt you!" it was a forceful sentence coming from the gentle spy that I called Alex. But my mind was made up, I was done Spying, I wanted to live my life, get a boyfriend, finally spend time with my family.

She then flipped me over to where she was on top of my torso, her hands around my neck. Growling I grabbed her wrists and tightened as hard as possible, a little crack was heard from both and a scream came from Alex. She jumped off of me staring at her hands.

"You broke my wrists!" anger flared in her voice, bolting up the stairs I hear her heels climbing the stairs behind me, I reached the catwalk, turning around I see a panting Alex, her hands outstretched to her sides.

"I'm Sorry Sam, But Jerry said, you went all bad," sighing I knew she wouldn't believe anything now, Jerry must have done something to her, especially since Clover told me about the microchip. She ran straight at me, the small narrow walkway swayed underneath us, she kept on kicking.

"Why Sam? You were the BEST! Then your cousin-twin-person showed up! And you fell for Tim Scam! And AAAH!" she was furious, I had never seen Alex so angry and upset before. I could see that her eyes were tearing up, but also twitching, this wasn't Alex. Ducking her roundhouse kick I pushed her against the railing, her body quivered.

"Kill Me," my eyes widened at her request, her body shook even more, "Kill Me Sammie, Jerry did something, and this isn't me, and it never will me, please! I'm begging you!"

"alex, You will always be one of my best friends," my hands shook as they held onto her clothes.

"Same to you Sammie, tell my mom I died happy," she stopped shaking, and thrust me back, then she looked back at me, smiled and jumped. I heard the thud, and I felt like throwing up.

My steps were shaky as I walked back down the stairs, Clover was already there at the Bottom, standing next to Alex.

"I heard what she said, I can't believe Jerry did something to her to drive her to this," sadness fell upon the hanger as we looked upon the scene.

"She wanted it at least" clover nodded and we gave our best friend final respects. Getting up after that we headed out, knowing that tomorrow would bring something even more sinister then what happened today.

* * *

**Bouler, CO - 10:34 pm Sam/Riley PoV**

"Hey," looking up from my bench I see Gabriel walking over to sit with me, "Are you sure about all of this?"

I nodded and fiddled with Teddy's Ring, he noticed and smiled, grabbing my right hand he squeezes gently.

"Time to go," he helps me up, I take a last look around, it didn't seem real, all of the people around us, and most of all it felt like a dream.

"Yeah, time to go," we walked to the car, the sun beat down upon us as we got into the big black car, It didn't take long to reach the airstrip our helicopter was waiting at. I waited in the car a bit, thinking about how this will be the last time I would be here.

"Sam?" Gabriel was tapping on the window, I shake off the overwhelming feeling of "The End" and quickly followed him to the military issue helicopter. I sat in the passenger seat in the back with my radio on my head already, Gabriel was getting the helicopter ready for take off.

"Ready for the end?" he looked back at me, I didn't reply or look back at him, I was mentally preparing the berrage of things to happen tomorrow, my brother importantly, he would either kill me, or I would him and in turn eventually die from wounds suffered from him. But he's the reason why I'm like I am today. The reason that everything is so topsy turvey.

And the reason why I have to go to LA, fight Jerry Lewis, Kill Jerry Lewis, Fight him, hopefully kill him, and then if by any luck at all, or if it's by the cross fires that is going to happen at WOOHP tomorrow. Die myself. And then I would be in a happier place. A place the people I love are at.

"Take off," I heard the little voice in my headset, sucking in a deep breath I felt the helicopter take off the ground, and quickly shoot forward. Forward towards Chaos.

* * *

_**Hey looky here, the next chapter is going to be long, but it's going to be the end... Sad. To think this story has taken me long enough to finish... And I'm royally sorry to any Alex fans, just it had to happen...**_

_**Ciao! Red**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey just so you know, I do not know how to spell Roudaio Drive, that is my version, because I'm lazy. If you pronounce it differently while reading, it's that huge expensive outdoor shopping area in downtown Hollywood/ Beverly Hills. Well here's the start. **_

_**I don't own TS.

* * *

**_

**Beverly Hills 7:12 AM - Sam TS PoV**

I looked at my phone, still awaiting a call, Clover and I were waiting in a small cafe on Roudaio Drive. The sun had opened up and we both hadn't slept since Alex's outrageous jump to her end.

"He's not going to call," I look at Clover, her bloodshot eyes barely visible behind the Dolce&Gabbana Sunglasses she wore. Gripping onto my phone I just knew he would call, he had too.

"He has to Clover, the last time I saw him he was outside of a plane about to be shot down," I blinked away the blurring vision. The heat had started to get to me, sitting back in my chair I felt the vibrate of my phone go off. Looking down I see an unknown number.

"Hello?" I was nervous, my hand shook, Clover took this as a cue and went inside to get us more of our Lattes.

"Sam, where are you?" Tim's voice came into my ear I had a huge sigh of relief.

"I'm on Roudaio," looking around I try to see if anyone is near on the phone.

"I'll be right there, is Clover with you?" his voice seemed stressed, his breath short.

"Yes, are you okay?" I was starting to wonder what was going on with him.

"You'll see," then he hung up. Thinking about what just went by clover came back out with our drinks, taking the latte from her I slowly started to drink it. A shadow appeared in my vision, looking up I see Tim, he was skinnier then normal, and for the most part was wearing a blue shirt. His hair still the dark color and his eyes still that shade of green I could get lost in.

"Tim?" he sat down next to us, Clover's mouth was wide open.

"What? This is the only way Jerry wouldn't find me once I ran from the airstrip, "I know it's unsettling to see me like this but trust me," his signature smirk came to his features. Smiling back he pulls out a pair of Oakleys and puts them on.

"It's almost time..." he got up, straightened his shirt, he held out his hand to me, "time to go."

Clover looked up at us, "Good luck."

We had discussed she would stay out of the fight, after loosing Alex, we both agreed that it was me who had to face this. Just me, Tim, and my Twin.

"Sam, I wanted to give you one thing before this all started," he turned around to me as we were walking, he pulled out a ring, and slipped it onto my right ring finger, "It was my mother's, I was really close to her before I joined WOOHP, Jerry learned I had a lot of potential, he took that to his advantage, and he too implanted that chip into my subconscious brain. Later on, I had a very big argument with him, it was when you three girls joined the "team". I told him to let you guys live a little, let you know what it was like to have a life, he then flipped the switch, made me get angry all the time," my eyes were on him the whole time, he seemed... Younger now, " it caused me so much stress, I seemed to age a whole ten years on me, now that I know it's going to end with him, with WOOHP, Sam, I'm actually 25 years old, I'm only 4 years older then you," my jaw dropped.

"What? But your file..." he smiled. Looking at me he grabs my hand and starts to walk again.

"Jerry manipulates files Sam, your file says that you are actually 23, the minimum age of inception into WOOHP is 16 years of age, your friends and you were incepted at 14," the dawning of it all came head fast.

"Jerry faked our age to the Government? Just so that way he could have us as spies?" my head hurt from the information, why we were the youngest, why he was so reluctant with Brittany and Blaine, "that's why my cousin's parents, and her friends parents were going after Jerry, they knew, they were apart of the FBI, CIA and they wanted Jerry gone."

"Yep, and that's why he has to go, forever," he looked down at me, and I saw a whole new Tim Scam, his eyes were younger, his face was younger, his body wasn't as older either, apparently he wore lots of clothes, that made him appear older, he was just wearing one shirt.

"You look so much younger now," it confused me.

"Yeah, I Know, I had to do a lot to appear older then what I was," he stopped at a sleek black car, opening the passenger side door for me he leaned over once I got in, and gave me a quick kiss, "that's for the road."

He laughed and shut the door, I watched him walk around, he got into the driver's side, "Ready?"

Nodding and taking a deep breath I nodded, up ahead we saw the WOOHP building.

"Ready whenever you are," he smiled, and started the car.

"And off we go," he pulled out of the spot and got onto the highway towards downtown.

"It's going to be alright," he could see that I was a bit stressed about some things.

"It's coming, everything I knew about in life, everything that I grew up learning about life, it's all fake, I don't even know how to become an adult!" I gripped the handle of the car door even tighter.

"Sam calm down, now there are a few things I need to tell you before we set foot in that building, for once we are in there its going to change, its a zone in there, a red zone, one that people will openly go after you and try to convince you otherwise, you don't have the chip out Sam, you just saw the light," he looked at me straight in the eyes

"And what are those few things Tim?"

He smiled at me, "I Love You, and Please Don't die."

* * *

_**Yes there will be more. Thank You, Probably two more, because I'm lazy in such and don't like to write big long chapters. **_

_**Ciao! Red**_


	17. Chapter 17

**The True End**

**This chapter is to Cresenta's Lark, this is for a feel better gift, and also I'm writing again! :D yay... sort of lol, sorry it's a bit gory, i was in a bad mood, and a bit devious mood. **

**If there any questions about the story in a whole, just ask, if there are any questions about other things. Well i don't know if i can help ya there lol. **

**Disclaimer: I own a car, does that count? No so I guess Marathon gets the better deal.

* * *

**

**Sam's PoV (TS Sam)- 3:02 pm**

The halls were empty, well empty with life so to say, everything that was shiny was now shiny red, not the usual blue steel metal. The gun quivered in my hand as I walked through all of the bodies to the main office. The office that I used to call my bosses office.

"_Get Back Here!" his old frame came charging at me, the gun raised and let off and he hit the floor, the blood spatter was all around him. There was more gun fire outside of the office, I just stood there looking down at what I had just done. __**I killed him. We're free.**_

The body was still there as I walked into the now putrid smelling room, I never really like the smell of death and blood, wasn't a good combo. I slid my hands along the counters, the now bloodstained couch I used to sit on, then his desk.

"_Ah, Sam so glad to see you back here, I have something for you," he holds up a file, a very skinny file, "this is yours, nothing to extensive, but it dives into the past you forgot about."_

_I frowned, I didn't care about my past anymore, everything in the past was blurry to the present and dark to the future. I had TIm, I still had Clover, and I would have my life again. __**By my means or another. **_

I flipped open the folder and took out a small lighter, lighting the papers on fire I smile as I watch my existence in WOOHP go up in flames. I see a shadow cross my vision, and then a hand grasp my own, the one that wasn't still holding the gun. They led me out, past the dead man, past the memories, and into the hallway.

"She's still up there," his voice let my nerves die down, the gun didn't quiver anymore, my jeans bloodstained now marked the end of WOOHP.

"Let's go help her," he didn't budge however, I turn to look into his eyes, the very dark eyes that were once light upon entering the building.

_Gunshots greeted us as we skid the car into a parallel spot just outside the building, the glass thank goodness was bulletproof, he opens the door and pulls out two guns, he throws one to me, the metal was warm. _

"_Go! You need to finish this now! I'll cover you," he jumped out and ran into the building, the shooting stopped, his body pushed the door open from the inside and I ran in, he held me close as we stood in the doorframe to the inner doorway. His eyes light and shining, his breathes warm on my face, I just wanted to relish every moment. __**For I knew it could be my last.**_

"She wants to finish this on her own, then let her, don't interrupt, they are ending everything," he then grabs the gun, holsters it, and then gives me a giant hug, "I'm just happy that you're fine, and now we can live a life without distractions, you can finally do what you want, and I can finish college."

"Maybe we could go to New York City, I've always wanted to go there on my own time," smiling at the last time I was in NYC. He laughs resonate through my body, it was more lighthearted, almost as if he is free of what used to be there in his heart.

"I've got an apartment on 5th Ave facing Central Park, want to go?" he smiled, his eyes lightened, and I knew our life together had just begun.

"Of Course, just as long as you are right there with me," he smiles again and picks me up, he carries me all the way to the elevator.

"Then lets go now," he pushes the button, and we wait.

* * *

**Samantha's PoV (my OC)- 3:01 pm**

His eyes were red, bloodshot, and had a slight gleam of red, I hated the color red, it was the color of blood, evil, and love. Love didn't exist for either of us.

"What's wrong Sis? Can't shoot straight," my left arm throbbed, my right leg felt on fire, and my stomach was a fountain. All with that stupid liquid pouring out. Well not pouring but either way, having three bullets in you isn't the best way to end your day.

I raised the gun again and he batted it away as he walked towards me, he only had one wound, but his "skeleton" was capable of blocking out the pain. He proceeds to push me on the ground. I felt the dizziness of blood loss kick in.

_I ran into the building, Sam and Tim had already been through here, bodies were all over the floor, I head for the stairs, my brother would be at the top floor, the roof, he likes the dramatics, I look down at the ring, and push farther to get to the top, my legs and lungs burned, but I kept going, my gun felt heavier on my side. _

_Finally I reached the top and I pushed open the door, the wind blew my hair over my eyes and I heard a gunshot, my left arm felt electrocuted and I screamed. The blood had already started to seep through my clothes. _

"_Hello Sis," turning around I see my brother standing on an air vent, his gun at his side, "come to die?"_

"Now now, don't get up all at once," he laughed and kicked me in my stomach, the air wen tout of my lungs, the burning kept on coming, pain enveloped my entire torso, it felt awful, looking up at him I see only his silhouette the sun was blocking his features, the hard features of a shell that once was my brother.

"You, will die... Tonight..." my voice cracked, I could barely take what was coming at me from my body.

He smirked and pulled out his gun again, aiming it for my forehead.

"No you will," he put his finger on the trigger. Using the last of my energy I whipped my own gun around and shot him straight in the heart, then the forehead. His body collapsed.

_He jumps down from the vent, and casually strolls up to me, his face in pure amusement at my pain._

"_Don't you like this? I planed this for you sister, the kidnappings, the brainwashing you into taking the fall for the family, you know that all of our friends parents are dead, killed all of them, I couldn't get to dad, sorry, I guess my schedule got a bit busy," he waves his gun around to prove his total lethargic attitude towards everything that he just said. _

"_You are a sick person, I can't believe you're even related to me," he stops right in front of me and frowns, he then takes another shot, hitting me straight in the right leg, there goes my femur. _

"_I'm sorry did I hit your leg, I was aiming for your heart," he moves closer, taking out my gun I shoot three times, once in the left shoulder, twice in the air, my vision goes a bit, the pain was more then I was used too. _

"_That's it, I've had it with you," he then shoots again, I feel the bullet enter my stomach, this pain was much worse._

"_I've had it with you, how can you beat me sister, I'm better, I'm half machine! I knew I should have killed you when I killed mom, but no, I saved you for I thought it would be best, I was always better sister, always, you were just lucky, you always got everything, the luck! That's why I killed that f''ing boyfriend of yours," my heart stopped._

"_You killed Teddy?" my voice quiet, I knew my heart was already shattered, but the shards shattered. _

"_No Shit! That idiot! He put up a fight though, it was fun to kill him, he knew too much anyway, he knew I was going to brainwash you, he already knew that from when we were younger, he was going to save you, so I had to get rid of him," I was crying by now, my own blood killed the other part of me, anger there was so much anger, "oh did I make you cry, how sad."_

"I told you, you were going to die," then my world went fuzzy, I saw a white light.

"Hey Sam, I've missed you," his voice. I was home.

* * *

**Sam's PoV (TS Sam)- 3:23 pm **

The helicopter flew over the building, I saw her body, it was crumpled, her brothers body not three feet from her.

"Lets go get her, I know where to bury her," Tim nods and brings the heli down. I walk over to the scene, there was so much blood, the stench was getting to me.

Her body was completely red, soaked even, eyes closed, looking down I sigh.

"Guess we can't be Twins anymore," Tim's hand went into mine.

"No, you will always be Twins," his voice quiet and gentle looking down at the scene, "you both were special, nothing can keep you guys from realizing this."

"Yeah, I mean we both knew that one day this would happen," I knew that the statement made no sense, "it was just, when it would happen."

"No, I just think it took both of you this long of time to realize what happened, and who you are," I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Your Twins Sam, you should know," looking back down I close my eyes.

"Can we go now?" he squeezes my hand, and I go into the heli, he quickly takes out a lighter and burns her brothers body, and wraps hers. Strangely at that moment, I saw a faint light in the sky, I smiled, I had been changed by my twin, I had been changed for good. And it was for the better, now I'm off with my love to a city.

"Bye Sam," the voice was faint, and I looked around, there wasn't anything there. I shook it off, but I had that feeling, that it was her, saying one last thing, just to freak me out. She always liked that.

"Bye Sam," I replied back, the wind picked up and we headed off.

"Goodbye California!" Tim yelled out into the sky, "Hello NYC!"

"No, Hello Future."

We smiled, the future was always better then the past.

* * *

**The End **

**Holy Crap**

**Ciao **

**Red **

**Au Revoir mes amies, j'aime beaucoup ecrivee pour toi. (my grammer is probably lacking in this department, but hey, I'm done so don't judge me I can say however much I want to say it in any which way.)**

**So i guess this is the end, i can say that all of my readers, from past, and present, thank you so much, you guys stuck through it, the roller coaster it's been that's for sure, all i can say is Thank you, to all of you, you guys rock in so many ways, if you have any questions about what happens next just ask, there WILL NOT be a sequel sorry, just that's the way the world works, if YOU WANT to do a sequel for this then just ask me nicely and i will give you permission, it's just this took so long on it's own that i don't have time or energy to write one, i really wanted too, but it's not gonna happen. :P **

**(This story is dedicated to a friend of mine, who doesn't have an account on here, but has helped me with a lot of stuff, i'm just doing the silent thank you, i can't even say in words how much you helped me get through things.)**


End file.
